Restoration (Skyrim)
The School of Restoration involves control over life forces. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Healing, Turn Undead, and magical Wards. Restoration is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Restoration is one of the 6 skills falling under The Mage play-style. Skill experience is gained by healing when hurt and blocking damage with wards. (If you are at full health or are not absorbing damage with wards your skill will not raise) These spells will identify themselves as restoration spells and will generally focus on healing and protection. A highly useful school of magic for any adventurer, a wide variety of characters (especially the weapon master and berserker archetypes of the warrior skill set) can find themselves using these spells for survival. Since Skyrim does not feature custom spell creation, Restoration spells are learned from Spell Tomes found in dungeons or purchased from specific merchants. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books These books increase the Restoration Skill: *2920, Rain's Hand, v4 *Mystery of Princess Talara, v2 *Racial Phylogeny *The Exodus *Withershins The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Restoration Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Destruction and Illusion) Restoration Spells The following are the spells that are governed by the Restoration class of magic: Note: Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Restoration spells, you must reach 90 Restoration magic and complete the Restoration Ritual Spell quest starting with Colette Marence, at The College of Winterhold. Restoration Starting Spells The following are confirmed restoration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *the Healing spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Note: Necromage's vague description is actually 25% more effective. The effects against undead will even count on yourself if you are a vampire. Spells cast on self and buffs gained from items will be 25% more effective. Check videos for evidence / demonstration. Training *Keeper Carcette (Expert): Hall of the Vigilant, south of Dawnstar and North West of Fort Dunstad *Colette Marence (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Danica Pure-Spring (Master): Temple of Kynareth, after the Dragonborn retrieves the sap from the Eldergleam Tree for her. Leveling techniques *The spell Circle of Protection may be cast anywhere and can raise this skill effectively. **When combined with level 100 enchanting, the player can enchant four different items so that each item (head, chest, ring, necklace) reduces the cost of restoration by 25% each, ultimately reducing the cost by 100% (requires no magic). This allows the player to cast Circle of Protection at no cost, allowing the player to level up even more effectively. *If you can find a dungeon with 7-10 Draugr of any kind, round them all up, while wearing a set of -100% Magica cost for Restoration spells armour, all you need to do is spam any of the Repel Undead spells. It helps to cast one in each hand, instead of overcharing the spell. Just box them into a corner somewhere and your Restoration skill will improve faster than any other method I have tried. Even in the high 90s, I was getting a full skill increase per double cast against ~6 Draugr: http://i.imgur.com/5VOXv.jpg and http://i.imgur.com/lJgCH.jpg *If you enchant a head, chest, ring and necklace to reduce the cost of restoration and destruction spells 25% you can use both Flames and Healing Hand on your horse infinitely. *Cornering an undead creature such as a Skeleton or Draugr and then using Turn Undead upon them can raise this skill. *Casting Equilibrium and Healing simultaneously causes Restoration and Alteration to receive experience points, without much of a shift in the character's Health or Magicka. Eventually, however, Equilibrium will sap more Health than Healing can keep up with. *Flame trap - Find a flame trap or flame turnstile, usually in Dwemer Ruins and step on it or approach it, cast Healing. If the player's hit points drain too quickly, wear fire resistance gear or use a shield and Elemental Protection while blocking. **Using a spike trap (such as the one at Halted Stream Camp or Pinewatch) the player may damage themselves by walking into the side of the trap and healing the damage. Jumping upon the spikes will kill the player far too quickly on any difficulty, inch up to them from the side until damage is received and then back peddle quickly. **At High Hrothgar the icy wind blocking the path to The Throat of the World can be used to damage the player while casting a healing spell. This works well for lower levels. * Attacking essentials - With a Destruction spell in one hand and Healing Hands or Heal Other in the other hand, simultaneously damage and heal essential NPCs or Horses to level both Restoration and Destruction. This method may however cause a bounty for attacking the NPC. *Falling may harm the player without killing them, though this method is tedious at best as you must then spend time returning to a high area to repeat the process. Markarth is a good place to utilize this strategy safely. *Stepping repeatedly on a floor trap that triggers the swinging spiked wall will damage your character and a follower (follower takes more damage). Dual casting Healing and Healing hands level the skill up quickly. Similarly, walking into swinging axe traps have no reset time like swinging spiked wall traps to accumulate damage faster. (Wear restoration spell reducing armor for continuous healing) Notes *The necromage perk affects vampires as well as undead. This has numerous advantages. Destruction magic and spells in general are more effective on vampires. Dead Thrall will work on vampires above the normal cap of 40. Finally, if the Dragonborn has vampirism, all enchantments and self-buffs become more effective. *Necromage also will affect the ''player ''if they are a vampire. As a vampire, the game will tag you as an undead, thus all spells/effects/buffs on yourself will have greater effect. This means, for example: **Enchanted equipment stats will improve somewhat. 100% magicka regen can become 125%. **Shouts last longer and cooldown is improved. **Dead Thrall can be cast on higher level undead. Past the Lv40 cap. **Conjuration summons will last longer. Videos *Necromage & Vampire Synergy. Self cast spells / item buffs are 25% more effective. (youtube) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills See: Skill (Skyrim) References Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Restoration